


Watercolor Stars

by MoonFairyDraws



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/M, Jeni is at the very least bisexual, Sex Dream, not quite sure about Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFairyDraws/pseuds/MoonFairyDraws
Summary: Jeni has a little crush on her fellow artist Bucky. But everything starts to come to a head when she has a naughty dream about him





	Watercolor Stars

“Oh, hey Bucky. Isn’t it your day off?” Nat looked up at him.

Clint laughed. “Steve probably called him in anyway. Am I right?”

“Actually, I kinda wanted to see Jeni.”

“You’re in luck.” Nat smiled, before shouting to the back. “Hey! You almost done with that guy?”

A familiar voice answered. “That was two hours ago. I’m eating lunch now Nat! You know that.” 

“You can go back and meet her. She should be in the break room.”

“Cool.”

The first thing he noticed about the petite artist was the fact she wasn’t wearing a bra. It was kind of obvious from the back, since she was wearing one of those crazy open Pilates shirts that showed off the bare back quite nicely. The second thing that was obvious was her amazing arm tattoo, what looked like the outline of a woman, but filled to the brim with stars and planets, which fit perfectly with her purple and pink combo hair. Although, to Bucky, the cutest part was her brunette roots, although the other tattoos he could see were good contenders. 

He smiled at one of Steve’s tattoos on her inner thigh as she turned around, a vintage Cap Coleman styled woman with a black domino mask and short cropped brunette hair, a gold hawk emblazoned on the figure’s red dress. He also noticed one of Nat’s intricate line work tattoos peaking out from the opposite thigh: a rainbow infinity sign.

“So what’s up?” Her voice snapped him out of his trance. 

“Um….I’m thinking of getting a watercolor of that.” Bucky pointed at the logo of the shop, a shield with blue and red circles, a white star in the center. “Kinda wanted to get one like the one you did for Steve.”

“You saw the one I did for Steve?” He could see her face light up. “Honestly, it’s one of my better pieces.”

“Well, I’d like something for my chest.” Bucky took his jacket off, eliciting a wolf whistle from Nat. He glared in her direction.

“I think we need a little more privacy. The office probably.” Jeni led him into the tiny office, getting up on the desk, on her knees. The sight made Nat and Clint hold in their breath from their hiding place.

“You think that’s strong enough to hold you?”

“Please, it holds Steve. Take off your shirt.”

“Okay.” He took off the red henley, allowing Jeni to see his muscles. But what made her catch her breath was the tattoo on his arm.

“I never asked you before but, who did this?” Jeni’s reluctance was stopped by the need to examine an unknown artist’s work on his shoulder. It was a simple star, black outlined, with a robotic arm look that covered his whole arm. The line work was impressive. It was colored gray with a splash of vibrant red on the star.

“An old cell mate.” He looked sullen. “Natasha did the colors.”

“Well, it’s great work,” The look he gave her said so much. “I don’t think I would be able to top it. But…what would you think of this?” Jeni grabbed her markers from her pocket. Before Nat and Clint could stop her, she started to draw on his chest. The slight, careful movements made the pair mesmerized. “It’s not as good as Steve’s work but…”

The steel look of the rough made Bucky smile. “I love it.”

“Thanks.” She tried to hide her face with her hair. Bucky liked how it brought out the numerous freckles on her tan skin. 

“No coitus in the office.” They all jerked up to see Steve in the doorway, his hand over his eyes. 

“What?” Bucky’s face flushed as he saw Steve’s face. “I wouldn’t do that!”

“So, Jeni is wearing a bra?”

She threw a book of flash tattoos at Steve, although sadly it didn’t sail very far. “You idiots!”

* * *

She found herself in the office. It was obviously past closing. Did she fall asleep?

“You still here?” A smokey voice got her attention. It was Bucky.

“What are you doing here?”

“Forgot my bag.”

Bucky cooed as he traced the rainbow curves on her thigh. The chilliness of his hand made her jolt. He pulled her closer to him, kissing her collarbone. It was a venomous kiss, making her hips roll over his. 

“Does that feel good?” He let his words dance over her ear. She wriggled as he started to neck her. “What about this?”

“Buc-“

”Really? Being so informal.”

“What should I call you then?”

“My full name would be nice.”

“Sergeant. James.” She moaned between each syllable. “Buchanan. Barnes.”

“Good.” He moved his attention to her breasts, which was one of the few places not covered in ink. “So inviting, I just want to…”

Jeni jolted awake to the sound of her alarm.

“Fuck.”

* * *

“You had a sex dream? About that guy?” Wanda laughed.

“Almost sex dream. My stupid alarm clock woke me up before he even took off his shirt,” Jeni whined, her head slamming against the breakfast table. “I hate waking up horny.”

“Too bad I wasn’t there.” Pietro smiled, leaning over Jeni. “I could’ve taken care of your morning cravings.”

“As good as that sounds, I like my sexual partners to last longer than two minutes.”

“And they usually wear leather, Little bro.” Wanda laughed. “Speaking of which, how is your angel doing?”

“Last I heard, the Revengers were on tour in Europe.” Jeni purred. “Opening for some band called the Guardians of the Galaxy.”

“Really? Their drummer Drax is amazing.” Pietro fanboyed, almost knocking the dishes off the table. “You think Val can get a signed poster for me?”

“You’d be better off asking Loki to kiss Bruce.” She chuckled. “Shoot, I need to get to work.”

Pietro and Wanda exchanged glances as she ran out the door.

“Wanna bet how long until she realizes he likes her back?” Wanda held up a bagel. 

“It might be better to bet who confesses first.”

* * *

“I’m sorry I’m…” Jeni stared at what she saw in the studio. There was Bucky, in a destroyed Nighthawk T-shirt. It really showed off his tattoos, especially the line work she’d finished yesterday. Jeni’s mind fill immediately with images of him from last night. She could feel her cheeks warm but she tried to hide it by acting normal. “Hey.”

“Good morning.” That’s when she realized. He was behind the desk, looking through the accounts. “Ready for work?”

“Yeah. I got an appointment with a old client in an hour.”

“Guess we could have some fun before then.”

“Yeah…” Jeni pinched herself. Was she still dreaming? 

“Alright, cause Steve wants us to put up a display.” The statement made Jeni sigh with relief.

“Oh, sure.” She looked down at her feet. “Um, about what Steve said yesterday.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I don’t know why he would think that.” He shuffled some papers. Jeni almost thought she saw his cheeks flush. 

“That’s okay. Would you like to go out together for lunch?”

“Yeah. I’d like that.” He looked up at her. “But I’m buying.”

“Alright, I get it. Trying to be a gentleman.” Jeni chuckled, her embarrassment gone. “But I get to pay the next time.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there will be multiple parts. Maybe 3 - 5.


End file.
